


Electric

by kristsune



Series: Beyond the Sea au [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, i can only use so many words for electricity, kix intentionally and unintentionally effecting the storm around them, magic and sex go surprisingly well together, please excuse the repetiton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Kix creates just as big of a storm in the bedroom as he does on the sea.





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, and here we are, magic sex. I kind of love this and unrepentant about it. I am also posting in the middle of a layover in Iceland and only on 45 minutes of sleep in the last 20 or so hours. So hopefully this is alright.

Jesse’s back hit the wall with more force than he expected. The storm they had called in was crashing full force around them, driving them all inside. Kix looked wild, as they turned towards their own small hut. Eyes bright, large white grin, electricity sparking between his hands, it was more breathtaking than Jesse could ever put to words.

Kix tilted his head up to pull Jesse into a filthy kiss, pressing Jesse harder against the wall with just the tips of his fingers. Kix pulled off their soaking wet shorts, dripping rain and seawater all over the floor. Not that either of them cared, too focused on each other to worry about anything else. 

The problem Jesse was currently having, was that Kix was only touching him with the barest contact. Nothing more than their lips, and Kix’s fingertips pressing into Jesse’s chest. Jesse  _ craved _ Kix’s touch after he called the lightning in. Electricity crackling over his skin, sparking in his eyes. It jolts through Jesse like nothing else ever could.

Jesse broke the kiss long enough to shamelessly beg, “Kixystix,  _ please _ .”

Kix smirked against his lips, “What do you want ruus’ner?” brushing his nose lightly against Jesse’s cheek, making him whine. 

“Touch me.” Jesse tried to bring Kix back into the kiss, but he pulled back first.

“Where?” The spark in Kix’s eye was shining bright, he knew  _ exactly _ what effect he was having on Jesse.

“ _ Everywhere _ .” 

Kix smirked, “Gladly.” He said as he placed the flat of his palm in the middle of his chest. Jesse moaned as it sent a wave of electricity through him, knees almost buckling at the intensity. 

“Gods,” Kix whispered, “I will never be over how strongly you react to this.” He continued to run his hands along Jesse’s chest and stomach, branching off to run down his arms to his fingertips.

Jesse was achingly hard. Every time Kix kissed him, it sent a new jolt of electricity through Jesse, hips giving abortive little thrusts at each brush of his lips.

Kix brought his hand up to the base of Jesse’s throat, squeezing just tight enough to know his hand was there. Jesse was awed that he had such power coursing through him, leeching into him, with every touch. “Come for me, ruus’ner.” 

Jesse came untouched with a moan at the command, spilling over Kix’s hip and stomach. 

“Fuck.” Kix whispered.

Jesse didn’t have a chance to figure out what Kix was talking about, as he was being pulled into a kiss and dragged across the small room, then pushed backwards onto their bed. 

When he looked up, he saw Kix looking positively feral. Eyes sharp and almost glowing in the storm dark room. Flash of lighting framing him, thunder following shortly after, making it seem like Kix deliberately timed it out. Jesse honestly wouldn’t be surprised, but also couldn’t really be bothered to care. It was incredibly hot, knowing Kix could almost casually wield that kind of power. 

Kix descended on Jesse like a tidal wave on the beach, all consuming and relentless. Every kiss and touch and bite feeling like touching exposed wires. Jesse couldn’t begin to keep up.

Kix ran his hand through Jesse’s come from earlier, and proceeded to open Jesse up. Jesse moaned, hips bucking at Kix’s touch. 

Kix always had hands that could work magic, even before he knew how to use it. But now? Those hands could control a force of nature and he was using them on Jesse. It was a heady feeling. Both too much and not nearly enough. 

By the time Kix had deemed Jesse ready - which in Jesse’s opinion always erred on the side of over cautious - Jesse was fully hard again, eager for round two. 

“Gods, you’re beautiful ruus’ner. All laid out, and pretty for me.” Kix was punctuating each word with a kiss, trailing up Jesse’s stomach and chest. “So strong, and the way you command the waves is  _ incredible _ . And you’re all  _ mine _ .” Kix leaned down for a deep kiss, running his hands down Jesse’s arms, hairs standing on end as they passed by. He grasped his wrists, moving them, pressing them into the mattress above Jesse’s head. 

With Kix’s other hand, he slicked up his own cock before slowly pressing in. Jesse moaned loudly, feeling electrified. Like Kix was channeling the power through him.

Kix couldn’t keep it slow for long, quickly picking up the pace, kissing and whispering praise against Jesse’s skin. Electricity crackling over his skin, arcing between them. 

He wrapped a hand around Jesse’s cock, only needing to stroke a few times before he was coming with a hoarse shout. 

Kix followed him over the edge, thunder crashing around them, drowning out any sounds Kix might have made himself.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, breathing heavily, before Kix cleaned them up, and laid down on top of Jesse’s chest. Jesse’s skin was still buzzing with the aftermath of Kix, and the storm. He loved it.

They stayed like that until well after the storm ran it’s course. Curled up together, comfortable and sated, listening to the rain reverberate softly on the roof. 


End file.
